Eden 2O
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: " Trouve Eve... Son ADN..." Tels furent les mots du sujet 16 lorsqu'il rencontra virtuellement Desmond pour la première fois. Les assassins sont dépassé car c'est Abstergo qui détient depuis le début la clé de la Vérité, seul moyen d'empêcher Junon de mettre ses projets à exécution et de permettre peut être de comprendre le "monde qui était là avant".


La nuit était tombé sur les locaux d'Abstergo, et le silence avait investit les lieux. Dans un manoir luxueux à quelques kilomètres de là, une jeune femme se glissait silencieusement dans le couloir de l'immense demeure. Ses pieds nus rencontrait la moquette rouge qui étouffait chacun de ses pas mais malgré la chaleur des lieux, elle ne put empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir l'échine.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir de sa chambre la nuit mais elle avait entendu du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Poussé par une curiosité presque maladive, elle avait enfilé un sweat à capuche par dessus sa nuisette et avait osé bravé les ordres de sa mère adoptive en pointant le bout de son nez dans les couloirs. Elle s'assit dans les escaliers, tendant l'oreille pour entendre la conversation qui se déroulait juste en dessous d'elle.

La première voix elle la connaissait bien, c'était celle de sa mère adoptive, Laeticia England. Mais l'autres... Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part et pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de la trouver rassurante malgré son ton colérique et son timbre grave et rocailleux.

" A partir de demain tu la surveillera.

- Vous croyez quand même pas que j'vais jouer les baby-sitter pour une gamine.

- C'est ça où laissé les Assassins récupérer l'avance que nous avons sur eux. Ils sont fourbe, je suis certain qu'ils savent déjà que nous possédons la clé. Mais nous avons un avantage: leur héro est mort."

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme ramena son épaisse chevelure noir en arrière, tout en réflechissant à la signification de tout ça. Des assassins? C'était quoi cette histoire? Et puis protéger qui d'abord?

" Ne fait pas de vague Daniel. Ton travail est de faire en sorte qu'elle reste en vie c'est tout.

- Vous avez quelque chose derrière la tête vous... J'me méfie, j'suis sûr que vous êtes plus manipulatrice que Vidic."

Un éclat de rire répondit à la voix grave avant que la lumière ne s'éteigne. La jeune femme se dépêcha de se cacher derrière les barreaux de l'escalier de l'étage alors que sa mère ramenait l'homme à l'entrée. Elle le vit s'avancer d'une démarche nonchalante derrière sa mère et il marqua une pause, tournant son regard dans sa direction. Il e pouvait pas la voir. Avec l'obscurité c'était impossible de la voir et pourtant...

Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, elle sut directement qu'elle allait détester cet homme. Elle retourna le plus silencieusement possible dans sa chambre et se remit au lit, des questions plein la tête.

Le lendemain, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et tomba face à sa mère adoptive. Elles s'installèrent à table en silence et ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que la plus vieille brisa le mutisme de la salle.

" Rory, aujourd'hui un garde du corps t'accompagneras."

La concerné crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec ça tartine avant qu'elle ne lance un très élégant "QUOI?!". Elle ne c'était pas douté une seule seconde que la conversation de la veille la concernait de près où de loin.

" Plusieurs des hauts postes d'Abstergo ont été agressé et je préfère te savoir en sécurité."

A force de vivre avec cette femme, Rory savait exactement quand elle mentait bien que se fut difficile à cerner. Elle préféra cependant ne pas insister, essayant à tout prix d'éviter ce qu'elle appelait " l'engueulade du matin" qui survenait tout les jours aux environs de neuf heures du matin.

C'est donc en soupirant qu'elle hocha la tête avant de monter se préparer. Elle redescendit une heure plus tard, vêtut d'un slim noir, de boots militaire à talon et d'une chemise noir sur un débardeurs blanc. Elle cria "J'y vais!" avant d'ouvrir la porte et de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Elle leva le regard et tomba sur le visage peu avenant d'un homme blond avec de profonds yeux verts et un percing à l'arcade. Il lui adressa un sourire un brin sadique avant de lui dire:

" B'jour MayaKiska!"

Elle écarquillé les yeux au mot étranger prononcer par l'homme.

" Salut..."

Elle poussa l'homme en face d'elle et sortit sans lui porter plus d'attention que ça ce qui surpris fortement le blond. Rory savait que c'était lui qui était là la veille et elle n'avait pas envie de se faire materner par lui.

" Hey gamine! T'vas où?

- Au lycée! Répondit-elle en soupirant.

- C'moi qui t'emmène! Ordre de Môman!"

Elle se tourna vers lui et eu a peine la présence d'esprit d'attraper le casque qu'on lui balançait. Elle vit l'homme enfourcher une moto noir et lui faire signe de venir.

" Dans tes rêves!"

Elle lui tira la langue et sut immédiatement qu'elle aurait dut éviter. Le blond se releva et s'approcha d'elle, menaçant, son sourire narquois toujours scotché au visage. Il la prit et la balança sur son épaule comme un sac à patate, semblant indifférent au coup de poing que Rory s'acharnait à abattre dans son dos en hurlant.

" Lâche moi espèce d'obsédé! J'sais même pas qui t'es!"

Il la reposa par terre, serrant les dents sous l'énervement et la regarda droit dans les yeux en lui parlant d'une voix basse et autoritaire.

"- Tu vas monter sur cette moto, t'accrocher à moi comme une ado en mal d'amour et fermer ta grande gueule ou je te jure que tu le regretteras!"

La brune dégluttit difficilement sous le ton plus qu'effrayant du blond. Elle monta donc sur l'engin, derrière l'homme et entoura son torse de ses bras après avoir mis son casque, le tout dans un silence de mort. Il fit démarrer la moto, et juste avant de se mettre en route lui lança.

" Hey, j'm'appelle Daniel Cross gamine!"

Le blond semblait s'amuser comme un fou et prendre la situation comme un jeux. Rory soupira et ce dit qu'il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour tomber sur pareil psychopathe.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Il ne voyait que du blanc, un univers entièrement immaculée tout autour de lui. Ca tête le faisait atrocement souffrir et des mots, des bribes de phrases ne cessait de s'imposer à son esprit fragilisé.

" Eve... Trouve la... C'est ton destin... Demond... Tu dois te réveiller... DESMOND!"

Il se réveilla en sursaut, enlaçant par réflexe l'homme qui était penché au dessus de lui.

Shaun l'avait réceptionné et tentait par tout les moyens de calmer le jeune assassin qui c'était jeté dans ses bras. Ils avaient eu peur, tous. Peur de l'avoir perdu. Surtout lui enfaite, il était resté près de lui jours et nuits depuis plus d'une semaine. Il avait sauvé le monde et l'anglais savait très bien que tout ça aurait un prix, lais si ce n'était pas la vie de Desmond, quel serait ce prix?

Il crut défaillir lorsque les yeux dorés du héro se plongèrent dans les siens avec une lueur de peur et d'incompréhension alors que la voix tremblante, il lui annonçait:

" Mais... Qui êtes vous?"


End file.
